bearrealitynetworkfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Story 1
Secret Story 1 is the first iteration of the ORG version of French Secret Story. ORG version is a mix of both the French Secret Story and American Big Brother. The show uses the concept of Secret Story but plays out like Big Brother. The first season will house 12 contestants each with a secret that they must protect. Everybody else however will attempt to discover one another's secrets. Each "round" the contestants will play for the Head of House position which grants them not only safety for the round, but also the ability to put up two people for eviction. The contestants will then participate in the Power of Veto competition that grants them the power to save one of the two people up for eviction. Once executed (although it doesn't have to be) the Head of House makes a replacement nomination. The house then votes out one of the two nominees. Every round one person is evicted until two remain upon which the Jury of Seven votes for the winner. During the course of the game each contestant will harbor a secret about themselves. Their goal is to keep their secret safe for as long as possible. Although there is no "monetary" prize each contestant will be given "points" that they will be using throughout the game, they will gain and lose depending on their situation in the game and completion of tasks. When a secret is exposed the person who successfully exposed the other's secret gets to keep all of their money. When evicted, the person evicted retains 50% of their points and gives the other 50% to somebody else. The finalists get to keep all of their money with the winner receiving a bonus of 100,000 points (subject to change). Throughout the season the public will be involved by allowing them to vote for their favorite contestant, and depending on the in-game situation it could potentially change the dynamic of the game. If a contestant breaks too many rules they may be expelled from the game. If a contestant chooses to leave by their own desire they will lose all of their points. = Contestants = = The Game = Note, a striked name means that a housemate was saved by the veto. Name in italics means that the person became a replacement nominee. Competitions Secrets Game Secrets Chamber of Secrets Chamber of Secrets was a room within the house which stored clues to the housemates' secrets. Free Guesses Chronicle of Secrets Voting History Notes *Note 1''' - As punishment for revealing his secret Andrew was penalized a single vote for the eviction. *Note '''2 - As punishment for revealing his secret, Eddie, along with Joshie, who used the secret to his advantage, have both been automatically - for an immediate eviction. *Note 3''' - Week 3's eviction was a "fake" one and the evicted housemate would either immediately return to the game or would spend a week in the "Secret Bedsit". *Note '''4 - As part of his dilemma Nicholas was given the ability to void any vote at any point until the Final Four. However, in doing so he would incur a self-vote at any time somebody else casts a vote against him. As a vote was cast against him Nicholas cast a vote against himself in Week 6's eviction. *Note 5''' - Whoever was the most popular person as per the popularity poll in Week 6 was given immunity for Week 7. Luke received the highest amount of votes and was given immunity and a spot in the Final 5. *Note '''6 - Due to Facebook chat malfunction Alfons's decision on how to use the Veto was the wrong one. Due to this the eviction was voided along with the initial Veto decision and instead Alfons's decision was changed to the correct one. Because of this it was Eddie that was nominated after Wesley was saved. Had the eviction gone through it was revealed that Wesley was evicted in a 3-0 vote. *Note 7''' - Instead of having a Head of House competition, the final four kicked off with a Power of Veto competition instead. *Note '''8 - As the only eligible person to vote Ash cast Sole Vote to evict. *Note 9 - ''Ash and Wesley faced the Jury of Seven who voted for who should be the winner of this season. Popularity Poll Every round the public are given the chance to vote for their favorite contestant on a poll. Category:Secret Story 1